


Runaways

by blackmagicviolet



Category: Mystery Science Theater 3000
Genre: F/M, violet does nice things for jonah bc jonah deserves nice things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-23 23:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17089646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackmagicviolet/pseuds/blackmagicviolet
Summary: Just before Jonah and Violet are about to leave for the MST3k tour, Violet leaves to get him a surprise. But this present was more than anything Jonah ever could have asked for (sequel to The Brain That Wouldn't Sleep).





	Runaways

"Where are you going?"

Violet didn't answer. She just kept running, past the Boneheads and away from the Deep Hurting. Jonah sighed. Had he done something to upset her? She didn't seem bothered by his flirting with Donna, and she had told him a long time ago that she was polysexual. But now suddenly she was running away, right before they were about to leave for their tour on Earth. Why? He sat down in the ship and prepared for takeoff, gazing out the window longingly as they left the base on Moon 13. 

Only a few moments after, Jonah spotted a ship coming towards the Deep Hurting. As it came closer, he recognized it. Violet. And behind her came a very familiar-looking payload. 

She hooked up her ship to the Deep Hurting and climbed aboard. "Sorry I had to leave so soon," she said. "I had something I needed to pick up."

"Violet, is that my payload? How did you find it?" 

"Well, when you were telling me about it, I realized it sounded very similar to a cluster of asteroids I found floating outside my orbit a few months before I met you."

"I can't believe it! This is amazing!" Jonah laughed and kissed her. "Thank you."

"No problem. Now, come with me. I want to take you somewhere."

They both climbed aboard Violet's ship. "Kinga will probably be mad at me for leaving her ship," Jonah said.

"What's she gonna do about it? She has 12 seasons worth of bad movies to sit through, and no way to get out of it."

"That's true. Are you at least gonna tell me where we're going?" 

"It's a surprise!"

They drove for hours, and when they got into Earth's orbit, Violet told Jonah to close his eyes. When they landed, Violet led him out of the ship. When she told him to, he opened his eyes, and immediately started crying. His family was standing before him.

His sister was the first to run to him.

"Jonah!" she hugged him tight. "I can't believe you're back! I heard about what happened, and I've been watching the show, you were amazing! You trapped the Mads in their own theater! That was incredible!" 

"I missed you all so much! I couldn't stop thinking about you the whole time I was gone, I... I'm so sorry. I never should have went to that distress call. It's all my fault."

"Aww, come on. You don't expect us to hold that against you, do you?" She looked behind him and saw the enormous spaceship and payload parked on the street. "Is that the payload of precious asteroids you were delivering to Gizmonic?"

"Yes it is!" 

"That's awesome! You know, it'll totally fix all our funding problems."

"I know!"

"Nobody can stop talking about you at Gizmonic since you've been gone. They all say you're a legend."

"I'm just happy to see you again."

They hugged again, and then they all went inside the house, Violet included. They caught Jonah up on everything that had happened since he left, and eventually the conversation turned to Violet. Violet realized this is the first time she's meeting her boyfriend's parents and she actually cares if they like her or not. She spends the rest of her time there attempting to make a good impression, her obvious nervousness only slightly quelled by Jonah's reassuring hand over hers.

"Well, what are you waiting for?" Jonah's sister eventually asked. "You have to deliver that payload to Gizmonic Institute!"

"Yeah, I guess I do."

She followed Jonah and Violet outside. "Will I ever see you again?" she asked her brother.

"Yes, you will. I promise."

"I'll make sure of it," Violet said.

They got back into the spaceship, and flew off. Jonah turned to Violet. "Do you really think I'll see them again?"

Violet smiled. "Yes. Whenever you want. There's nothing Kinga can do to stop me." 

She stared straight ahead of her, still piloting the ship, sitting in silence. She spoke up again. "You know, you don't have to go back. We could both stay here on Earth if you wanted."

Jonah shook his head. "I've been thinking about it, and it's not enough for me, just to escape. It's not even enough to escape with the bots. We have to make sure that this never happens to anyone else, ever again." 

Violet smirked, still looking straight ahead. "You always have to be the hero, don't you, Heston? All right, we'll go back, and go on the tour. And we'll figure out how to stop Kinga. Together."

Jonah took her hand, and she looked into his eyes. They rode off into the sunset, into the great unknown, side by side.


End file.
